The New Master Redux
by KidDeath23
Summary: Being Transported to a world where the only way of battle is using monsters Naruto had no choice but to adapt.
1. Chapter 1

**The new master Redux.**

 **Now i know i got some negative comments on the original but after a while and some encouragement i've decided to continue on with it.**

 **Now keep in mind this is my FIRST Fanfiction so it may be mostly dialogue until i am comfortable enough to do more fight scenes.**

 **So without me procrastinating anymore let the story begin**

"Normal talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Giant being Talking"**

… **.**

Panic and Chaos was the only thing that could describe Saffron city at the moment. There were ruined buildings and injured people all throughout the city.

There where all kinds of people and pokemon alike running for their lives as the two beings fighting razed the place to the ground.

After the clashing beings separated you could finally make out what they were.

The first being was a young man of around 17 years old. He was cloaked in golden energy. He had sun kissed spiky blond hair. He had on a haori with magatamas going around the collar. He also had on him 2 pouches on his thighs and he wore black shinobi sandals. Behind his back where 9 black orbs

He was Naruto Uzumaki shinobi of the leaf and jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails.

The other being was a man that should have been almost in his mid 100's. He wore a hakama with six magatama around the collar. He had long spiky white hair and rippled eyes with horns sticking out from his forehead. He also wore black sandals and in his hands he held a staff. And he also had 9 black balls floating behind his back. This was Madara Uchiha Overall madman and somewhat of a badass.

"Give up Uzumaki you can't defeat me." he sneered at naruto and continued. "While i have years of experience and many jutsu and you only have really only 3 years of experience and from what i have been observing only shadow clones and your fathers rasengan. So do as i said earlier and GIV-" before he could finish his sentence though He was interrupted by naruto.

"Madara what's the number one rule when facing an opponent equal or superior to you?" He finished with a smirk

Though madara answered with a condescending smirk of his own.

" That's a stupid question boy the answer is Never Stop… Moving." as the smirk dropped from his face he tried to dodge but it was to late as a naruto clone who was previously unnoticed by him had appeared behind him while the original appeared in front of him.

"its over madara" and he proceded to use his **Tailed beast rasenshuriken** When he was hit by both attacks from the front and back the two rasenshuriken grinded against each other before flying up higher in the air with madara and then proceeded to blow up in a combined dome of millions of tiny wind Blades.

Back with naruto we now find him laying on the ground out of his six paths sage mode and surrounded.

As he looked around he couldn't help but comment on his situation " Heh i bet Pervy sage would love this place" the reason he said this was because he was surrounded by approximately 20 women and there what he thought was dogs?( Growlithes and Arcanines)

The first lady who he assumed was the leader then spoke to him. "We have you surrounded get up and put your hands behind your back."

He found it surprising they could speak the same language but he still complied.

The leader then motioned for a woman to her side who coincidentally looked exactly like her to handcuff him. Though she seemed afraid of him.

Once he was cuffed they led him to what he assumed to be there headquarters. Once in they led him to what looked like an interrogation room where a red headed man was waiting for him. The man was wearing a navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside.

Once he was sat down across from the man the interrogation began. "Now i'm sure you know why you're here" The Man began. "But what i want to know is just WHAT are you."

As naruto opened his mouth to answer he paused and shut it. He then consulted with his tenant as to what he should say. **"Just tell the human everything i have a feeling it would save us a mountain of trouble down the road if we can't find a way back."**

Naruto thought it over and agreed. And so naruto proceeded to tell the man who he learned his name was lance everything that had happened. From what had happened when he was born to Obito sending him and madara to this dimension with his dying breath.

As he finished telling his tale he looked over to find lance looking at him with a smile. And what he said next would change his life forever.

"Well mister Uzumaki how would you like to-

…

" **NARUTOOOOO"**

As he shook his head to clear away his trip down memory lane he look out at the battle field to see that his Charizard Amaterasu was waiting for his command. _"Thanks for the wakeup Kurama"_ Kurama just mumbled about dumbass Blond Humans and went back to sleep. Naruto just rolled his eyes and focoused back on the fight. Looking at his charizard he made his move "Amaterasu its time to end this use **Dragon pulse."**

His opponent Lance and his Dragonite panicked at the move heading twords them.

"DRAGONITE DODGE IT." Sadly it was to late as the move scored a direct hit and knocked Dragonite out. The referee upon seeing the swirls in Dragonites eyes He made his announcement

"DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE NEW KANTO REGION CHAMPION IS NARUTO UZUMAKI."

And The Crowd went wiled.

…

 **Read and review and if you coulp please give me some sugesstions on as to what you would like to see**

 **P.S this was written on a phone so sorry**


	2. To Spear Pillar!

**Now aside from the hateful comment about me being a Noob I told everyone this was basically my first fanfic so yes im a noob. So without further adu lets begin**

"Regular Talking"

" **Giant being talking"**

" _Thinking"_

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or pokemon**

 **2 years later**

It had been an interesting 2 years for Naruto. After learning everything about this world in the first 3 years and beating Lance at the end of his 3rd year and becoming Kanto's Champion. Naruto Had quickly found out that being a Champion was not all it was cracked up to be.

"Mr. Naruto I have a new stack of paperwork that needs to be signed." His Secretary Mei told him as she walked through the door holding said stack of papers.

Naruto sighed and answered back "How many more papers do i have Mei?"

She giggled at his annoyance.

"Thankfully this is the last stack Mr. Naruto."

After finishing his paperwork (The bane of every leader's existence) Naruto headed over to his scheduled appointment with professor Oak. Once in the conference room naruto saw him.

Professor Oak is an Old man of about 50 years. He has grey spiked hair and is wearing a white lab coat. (Not good at describing people.)

"Naruto my boy it's good to see you again."

"Likewise old man. Now what did you want to see me for?"

Oak's face suddenly became grim.

"There is no easy way to say this so ill just be blunt with you Naruto."

"well dont keep me in suspense what is it old man?"

If it was possible oaks face would have become even grimmer. "Naruto they've found spear pillar. As we speak Cynthia,Ash and his friends are fighting them there."

Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"I take it you want me to go and assist them then?

"Please Naruto i don't think they can handle the entirety of team galactic coming down on them.

Naruto sighed again.

"Alright i'll help. I'll be back in a couple of hours." And with that he disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **Spear Pillar Peak**

Things we're not going well for Cynthia and The group as they reached the top of spear pillar. First when they first arrived they were greeted with the sight of over 50 grunts waiting for them at the entrance. After defeating them they were met with even more resistance as they ascended. By the time they reached the top over 300 grunts had been defeated. So it is reasonable to say they were exhausted when they reached the top.

But the worst thing about their situation was that when they reached the top they form of Cyrus Standing in front of dialga and palkia.

"It really says something about your skill for you to have made it this far." He paused. "But it all ends here"

Ash being who he is decided to say something.

"We won't lose to you. I swear on the bonds we've made with our pokemon we will defeat you."

Naturally his friends and surprisingly Cynthia agread.

"YEAH"

"THATS RIGHT"

"WE CAN'T LOSE."

Cyrus Just gave them a taunting smirk.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that hmmm? You're all exhausted and so are your pokemon. How do you plan on beating these two?" He pointed to the two legendaries behind him.

"RAGHHH"

"GROUGHHHH"

The wind from there roars alone was enough to send them flying. But lucky for them they were caught by a yellow blur. Once everyone was back on the ground naruto spoke up.

"They won't have to Cyrus because i'll be facing them." After saying this he threw out three pokeballs.

Out of the first one came a quadruped with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. it has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembles a handlebar mustache. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes.

This is a entei. But to naruto he is Vulcan.

Out of the next pokeball came a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. And it has small wings.

This was a dragonite. But his name to Naruto was Fafnir.

And out of the final pokeball came Amaterasu. Naruto's black charizard.

After they finished materializing Naruto started giving them commands.

"Vulcan use **Fire Spin** on dialga.

Vulcan obeying the order breathed out a massive vortex of fire that surrounded dialga and began damaging it.

Cyrus sewing that the battle had started gave out his own orders.

"Palkia, Dialga you both use a sweeping **Dragon pulse.** "

Simultaneously firing off there dragon pulse they both aimed from the right side of the peak to the left.

Naruto seeing that if he and his pokemon dodged then the still exhausted group behind him would be obliterated. So he ordered his pokemon to counter.

"Fafnir use **Extreme Speed** Into **Dragon tail** to close Palkia's mouth. Vulcan use **Protect** on Fafnir. And Amaterasu counter Dialga with **Fire Blast.** "

Rushing off at a speed invisible to the naked eye Fafnir appeared directly under Palkia and used his tail covered in purple energy to hit Palkia's chin. Though before the beam of energy could detonate in Palkia's mouth Fafnir was covered in a barrier thus protecting him from the resulting explosion.

Meanwhile on the other side Amaterasu gathered a massive amount of flames in his jaws. When he felt he had gathered enough he let it loose in the form of a continuous stream of fire. The two beams met in between them and continued to battle for a while before they both exploded.

The smoke screen from both explosions gave naruto an idea.

" Alright guys use Formation 3!"

Surprised at the order the three looked at him like he was crazy but they still complied.

Once the smoke cleared Cyrus looked around trying to find his opponents pokemon but upon seeing that they couldn't be found he did the first thing he could think of.

"DIALGA USE **ROAR OF TIME.** PALKIA USE **SPACIAL REND**.

Dialga inhaled and the gem on Palkia's right arm began to glow. But before they could use their respective attacks they were interrupted.

Naruto seeing the charge up for their attacks decided that it was a good time to execute his plan.

"NOW GUYS."

Out of the sky came two rotating twister-like drills spinning around each other at a startling pace. The two drills then collided with the back of Palkia thus forcing it to smash into the ground and forcing it to cancel its move.

On the other end of the room Vulcan had burst out of the ground while also being covered in fire and spinning like a drill. He then collided into the side of Dialga who collapsed on its side thus also canceling its move.

Ash upon seeing the two titans collapse just had to ask.

"is it over?"

Cyrus grit his teeth in anger then he smirked and answered ash.

"It is far from being over boy." he spat venomously. Immediately Dialga and Palkia began to get up and became covered in their respective energy.

Naruto upon seeing them get back up spoke what was on his mind.

"Kid i REALLY don't like you at the moment."

 **Once again written on a phone but besides that Read and review.**

 **P.S i need a beta anyone interested please pm me.**

 **Have a great day KD out.**


	3. Legendary strength

**Legendary Strength**

 **Sup guys and gals im back with the next chapter of the new master redux.**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or pokemon.**

" **RAAAGHHH"**

" **GROAAAHH"**

Naruto was in a bind at the moment the two legendary pokemon who controlled time and space had just got back up after he had seemingly beat them. And the thing that scared him was. _They were getting even stronger._

Naruto looked up at the two and started coming up with a plan that would take them out quickly without endangering the people behind him.

He couldn't come up with anything so he did what he did best.

He Talked.

"So cyrus was it?" Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly is your master plan for all of this. I mean it must be pretty elaborate if you need those two to complete it." he said pointing at the legionaries.

And just Like most if not all villains he began to explain what his plan was when it looked like he was about to win.

"Well since your all about to die. I might as well tell you. I mean its not like it will do you any good."

And so he began a long explanation essentially telling his whole backstory and how he would create and rule a new universe with Dialga and Palkia's powers. Basically normal bad guy shit.

While he was explaining his oh so great plan Naruto began to make simple hand gestures to his Entei who realized what he was trying to do and began discreetly doing what he was directed to do.

After like 20 minutes of explaining his master plan and how he was better than them cyrus finally finished and ash summed up what everyone was thinking.

"Sooo your another psychopath who wants to end the world? Good to know."he said with a firm nod of his head.

Cyrus grit his teeth and saw red. He then went to order his two mind controled legendaries to wipe them all off the face of the earth when he noticed something.

"Hey whered the entei go?" he said while turning to Naruto confused.

He smirked "oh nowhere just behind you." he pointed behind Cyrus.

And sure enough right behind him was Vulcan with his paw poised to knock cyrus out. And not even a second later Vulcan swiped cyrus across the room and into a pillar where he then fell of the pillar with a dull thud.

Everyone. even the rogue legionaries sweat-dropped at how easily he was taken out.

Distracted by the defeat of there master the two legionaries where left wide open for a suprise attack. Seeing this naruto took advantage of this fact and ordered his pokemon to attack the legionaries.

Naruto looked at his pokemon and gave them their orders."Amaterasu, Fafnir both of you use **Dragon Rage** on Palkia, Vulcan run around Dialga with **Extreme speed** and use **Fire spin.** "

With there orders given to them narutos pokemon rushed to do there job.

Vulcan reached his opponent first and began to run around Dialga with his extreme speed. After his first rotation he breathed fire from his maw wich then trapped Dialga in a flaming vortex that damaged it constantly.

Meanwhile at the other end of the mountain top the combined dragon rages from Amaterasu and Fafnir had just hit Palkia and covered it in smoke from the detonation of the dragon type move.

From within the smoke a pinkish glow could be seen. And not even two seconds later a wave of distorted space came flying out of the smokescreen its targets the two dragons.

Seeing the attack coming for them the Dragonite and Charizard quickly dodged the potentially deadly attack and fired two more dragon rages into the smokescreen. But the two attacks went right through it and didnt hit anything. The smokescreen had cleared up by now and Palkia was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around confusedly the Dragonite and Charizard where unprepared when a spacial distortion appeared behind them. There trainer though saw it.

"DIVE YOU TWO" Naruto shouted with panic as Palkia reappeared behind them in mid air.

Trusting there trainer they both dived back to the ground as the place they where in a moment before was blasted with a massive hyper beam.

Palkia upon seeing that it missed began to descend.

Back on the other side of the cave things were going well for Vulcan.

Until Dialga miraculously healed that is. After which things began to get hard for the volcano pokemon. At the moment he was being barraged with Flash Cannons and Hyper Beams.

Seeing a Hyper close ti hitting his pokemon naruto gave his next order. "Vulcan Use **Fire Blast** But keep it compressed and swallow it while its still compressed!"

Looking at his trainer as if he were crazy while avoiding a particularly powerfully Flash Cannon Vulcan did what he was told. The results weren't what anyone was expecting.

A absolutely massive beam of fire was shot out Vulcan's mouth at the stunned legendary and engulfed it in an equally big explosion of flames.

You see when naruto was thinking about how to defeat the juiced up Steel/Dragon type he thought about how he wished he could use a tailed beast bomb on the annoying legendary. But then he thought why couldn't he have his pokemon do it. And thus the results are as shown. One massively burned Dialga who looked like it was just about to faint.

But just when vulcan was about to finish it off It healed.

Again.

Giving a frustrated cry Naruto looked behind him at the gaping assembly of people and snapped.

"WHY DONT YOU GUYS STOP GAPING LIKE A MAGIKARP AND FUCKING HELP ME." Seeing the angry look on his face Cynthia sheepishly said. "We WOULD help if we had anybody to help WITH Naruto but all of our pokemon are knocked out. And we already tried to escape but the exit is blocked by alot of debris."

Heaving a sigh naruto turned back around just in time to see Fafnir crash face first into the rock infront of him knocked out. Shocked naruto returned him and looked up to see both Dialga and Palkia had regrouped and where now floating in the air above them. Both once again charging up a Hyper beam. Though before they could both fully chrage there attacks Naruto almost panicking thought about what vulcan did and ordered his two remaining pokemon to use it.

"VULCAN DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO FIVE MINUTES AGO AMATERASU COPY HIM. BOTH OF YOU AIM FOR DIALGA."

Complying with his orders the two fire types quickly compressed a fire blast and swallowed it. Within the next two seconds two giant beams of fire combined to form a absolutely Massive beam of destruction that hit Dialga a second later. The result a fainted Dialga and a shockwave that blew everyone away including palkia.

Speaking of palkia upon seeing that its fellow legendary was defeated decided that it should retreat.

Back on the ground Naruto just took out an ultra ball and threw it at the still falling legendary. After the dragon was sucked in the ball wobbled once and clicked when the ball hit the ground.

Naruto walked over to the ball ignoring the still gaping people behind him and picked it up. He turned around and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Whelp this was an eventful day dont'cha think?"

 **So wat did you guys think? Love it hate leave me a review please but no flames and ill take constructive criticism.**

 **Also im still in need of a beta.**

 **And another thing cyber cookies to anyone that can guess how dialga kept healing himself plus how dialga was able to disappear and reappear like that.**

 **And with that im out. See you all later.**


End file.
